


Bean Suckers United: A Panda x Charlie fanfiction

by SolluxanderCaptr



Category: We Bare Bears
Genre: He succ, M/M, This whole fic is a joke pls dont yell at me, there is nsfw succ pls dont rewd, yaoi dint like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxanderCaptr/pseuds/SolluxanderCaptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pandsa succs the bean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bean Suckers United: A Panda x Charlie fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced by my qp okaynits not my fault. The title is an inside joke

One day panpan ws a in the forest an he hesrd noise! It was. Rhe charlie

."Hello charlie" pands sexily said

Chrali e went hi balc and the. N gasp bc pans was succin the dinkle. "Ooohhh the dinkie is sooo good", pansdsa sexily moaned and kept succing the dign

Hten charlse cummed allover the oanda face with hsis massive dinkkedong

The End


End file.
